


Drabble-o-Rama

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: A bunch of short (short) drabble pieces that may never be fleshed out. Various ships/pairings/ratings.





	Drabble-o-Rama

**Author's Note:**

> My Valentine's gift to Starlights. Unbeta'd mess :')

Measure Up

Rated T-ish

Implied Kenvi

 

“You know what they say, ‘the penis is mightier than the sword’” Ken grinned, gripping himself suggestively through his shorts. Ravi’s jaw tightened as he used all his willpower not to look.

  
“That is _not_ what they say. At all.” Hakyeon deadpanned, rolling his eyes from his spot on the couch.

  
“Either way,” Ken continued, “I'm swinging Dragon Slayer so who's the real winner here?”

  
“Did you just make a Berserk reference? You nerd. No, I'm not going to sit here while you two measure dicks _literally_ .” Hakyeon spluttered in disgust. He headed for the front door, muttering how his two friends should just fuck already and get it over with.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Meat Party

Rated T-ish

Mentioned KenBin

  
“A _what_?” Hongbin asked, turning in his desk chair to face his roommate. He'd known Wonshik for almost two years now and he was pretty sure Wonshik had lost his mind.

“A- A meat party. In Ho invited me to stop by on Saturday. Said he and his friends were throwing one.” Wonshik fidgeted under Hongbin's stony gaze.

  
In Ho was an upperclassman Wonshik had currently decided to idolize. Why, Hongbin didn't understand, though he figured it was a music department thing so he'd never get it. In Ho was a wanna-be big shot rapper but Wonshik thought he was cool so Hongbin tried not to puke when he heard his name.

  
“Do you know what a ‘meat party’ is, Shik?” Hongbin asked carefully.

  
“Um...well I googled it and it seems like...you know.” Wonshik said weakly, making a jerking off motion.

  
Hongbin snorted. That did seem to be the general idea of the whole thing.

  
“And you're ok with that?”

  
“It might be a good experience.”

  
Wonshik had timidly come out to Hongbin not long after Hongbin had told him about Jaehwan but since then he hadn't said much else about his preferences. Hongbin wasn't sure a virtual orgy was the kind of experience Wonshik was ready for.

 

  
☆☆☆☆☆☆

Phoning It In

Rated E

 Takewoon x Hongin x Sanghyuk

 

“Hyuk-ah. Hyuk-ah. H-hyuk-ah” Taekwoon called quietly, his soft voice breaking on a moan.

Sanghyuk simply sighed, seemingly unaffected as he continued to scroll through his phone. In his lap, Taekwoon sat, legs wrapped around the younger’s waist, grinding down on his cock buried deep inside Taekwoon. When he  realized that he wouldn't get a response from Sanghyuk, he let out a soft sob.

  
He tipped his face up to give a pleading look at Hongbin, who stood  behind Sanghyuk, lean and naked, cock heavy between his legs. Hongbin didn't meet Taekwoon's tearful gaze, his own eyes firmly glued to his own phone. Taekwoon leaned forward over Sanghyuk’s shoulder to take Hongbin in his mouth, laving his tongue over the thick shaft. He kept his eyes on Hongbin, hoping he would turn his dimpled smile on Taekwoon and tell him what a good job he was doing.

  
Instead, Hongbin chuckled and nudged Sanghyuk’s head to get his attention. He brought his phone down into Sanghyuk’s sightline to show him the screen. Out of the corner of his eye, Taekwoon could see there was some irrelevant meme on the screen. Sanghyuk let out a laugh, his breath tickling Taekwoon's ear. Taekwoon wanted to scream for them to pay attention. He doubled his efforts winding one arm around Sanghyuk’s neck and wrapping a hand around Hongbin's thigh. As he impaled himself on Sanghyuk’s cock, he thought he heard a hitch in someone's breath.

  
_Finally._

  
Taekwoon glanced back up at Hongbin and this time the younger man was staring back, his eyes half hooded as he watched his cock disappear between Taekwoon's lips.

  
Large hands reached to grip Taekwoon's hips and he felt like cheering in victory as Sanghyuk began to thrust up into him. He let Hongbin slip from his mouth and worked him eagerly with his hand instead, opting to suck hickies into Hongbin's thighs.

  
It was over much too soon, despite Taekwoon's growing exhaustion. Sanghyuk moaned into his shoulder as he emptied his release into the condom. Hongbin followed closely after, aiming his own release onto Taekwoon's waiting tongue. Taekwoon moaned as he felt Sanghyuk wrap his hand around his neglected cock and with a few strokes he was coming with a shudder. He buried his face in Sanghyuk’s shoulder, panting.

  
Hongbin knelt beside the two other men and nosed at Taekwoon's temple, finally giving him the praise he'd been waiting for.

  
“You did so well, baby. You were so good.”

  
Sanghyuk murmured his agreement, planting small kisses to Taekwoon's shoulder.

  
Taekwoon's lips formed a small pout as he glared up at Hongbin.

  
“I hope you both drop your phones in the toilet.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Stoned

Rated G

 Taekwoon x Wonshik

 

In his haste to get closer, to press further into Taekwoon, Wonshik’s hand knocked the sunglasses, precariously perched on Taekwoon’s face. They knocked askew and Wonshik gasped when his eyes met Taekwoon’s. Taekwoon’s eyes had taken on a predatory-like appearance, pupils turning to slits in deep amber irises. It was only a brief glance before Taekwoon was pushing Wonshik away from him in fear. He turned around, afraid of the silence that stretched on behind him. It was happening again and Taekwoon felt his chest ache.

  
“Y-your eyes,” Wonshik murmured behind Taekwoon. Taekwoon stiffened before slowly turning to face the shaken man.

  
Wonshik was whole, skin still flushed from their kissing, his cheeks pink. He wasn’t cold, white marble as Taekwon expected.

  
“How?”

  
“Why did your eyes look like that?” Wonshik demanded. Taekwoon crossed the short distance between them to hold Wonshik’s face between his hands. Wonshik could see his own pale reflection in Taekwoon’s sunglasses. He reached up and placed shaking fingers on either side of the glasses. Taekwoon’s held his breath as Wonshik removed the glasses slowly. His eyes were closed and he heard the sunglasses drop to the floor.

  
“Open them”

  
Taekwoon slowly opened his eyes but kept them averted. Wonshik tipped his chin up so their eyes could meet. Taekwoon’s eyes still flashed yellow and Wonshik let out a soft gasp but still remained flesh and blood.

  
Taekwoon’s heart swooped. He had purposefully tried to use his powers this time. By now, Wonshik should have been, at the very least, rendered stiff and unmoving. Instead, Wonshik leaned in closer to peer into the strange eyes.

  
“This has never happened before. You’re extraordinary.” Taekwoon murmured.

  
“I don’t understand” Wonshik said, confusion crossing his face, his gray eyes searching Taekwoon’s.

  
Taekwoon kissed him softly and though Wonshik let out a small whine, he didn’t resist, wrapping his arms around Taekwoon.

  
“Extraordinary”

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Ho-Ho-Hongbin

Rated T

 

 

Hongbin was uncomfortable as soon as he walked through the door that evening. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy being with his friends, but he wasn’t overly fond of Christmas parties, especially ones that made a spectacle of things. Knowing Hakyeon, spectacle would be an understatement. Hakyeon’s small apartment looked like a scene from a Christmas catalogue; complete with a large tree and presents. The room smelled of pine and gingerbread thanks to multiple candles burning away. Hakyeon's invite had a dress code of an ugly Christmas sweater (or else) which Hongbin loathed but it was for Hakyeon so Hongbin had decided he could put up with the cringe for a few hours. As he passed a large inflatable snowman, Hongbin gave it a light punch in its carrot nose. That made him feel a little better.

  
As soon as he entered the living room, Hakyeon swooped in with a tray of snacks. On the tray were Christmas themed donuts, decorated to look like Santa's costume. Hongbin took a donut from the tray when Hakyeon offered it. Donuts were unconventional for Christmas but the threat of violence in Hakyeon's eyes, despite his cheerful smile, told Hongbin it would be unwise to comment anything other than "thanks".

  
He carefully plucked the powdered sugar donut hole from the middle and held it between two fingers gingerly to try to minimize the chance of getting sugar on his Overwatch themed Christmas sweater. Just as Hongbin was about to bite into the donut hole, he noticed Jaehwan and Sanghyuk in the corner watching him. They seemed to be waiting for something, twin expressions of impish mirth on their faces. Hongbin began to wonder if maybe the donut tasted gross and they were waiting for him to spit it out. He eyed the donut hole as surreptitiously as he could before taking the tiniest nibble. Sanghyuk  tittered, turning to Jaehwan and whispering something behind his hand. Jaehwan burst into laughter.

  
"I'm sure it takes more than that to choke Binnie. Maybe something a big bigger," Jaehwan chuckled, wagging his eyebrows. Hongbin was confused until he saw Hakyeon's carefully arranged smiling face crack. He slammed the tray down on the table and turned to Sanghyuk and Jaehwan.

  
"You two have been at it all afternoon. They are not sexy, they're festive!" His insistence only made the pair howl louder, leaning heavily on each other.

  
"The S in BDSM stands for Santa" Jaehwan cackled.

Hongbin looked down at the donut in his hand and then at the others on the plate. Suddenly it clicked and he understood what had Sanghyuk and Jaehwan practically rolling with laughter.

  
The donuts somewhat resembled a ball gag nestled between some very plump, red lips. Hongbin snorted but hid it in a cough when Hakyeon turned to him.

  
"They're delicious and  uh...creative, hyung"

  
Hakyeon's eyes turned to slits as he took in Hongbin's reddening cheeks. Hongbin couldn't help the giggle that slipped loose when he remembered Hakyeon had also handed these out to their elderly neighbors.

  
"Did Mrs. Kim find them aesthetically pleasing as well?"

  
"That's it! All of you get out of my house!" Hakyeon demanded, throwing his hands in the air.

  
Hongbin laughed openly at that, popping the rest of the donut hole in his mouth. "Good! I can finally get out of this sweater"

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Jaehwan x Hongbin

Rated E

"Ah- if you keep doing that, I'm going to cum" Hongbin choked out. Ken gave one last swirl of his tongue around the cock in his mouth before pulling off completely. He continued to stroke his hand up and down the shaft.  
"Is that a threat or a promise?" He chuckled against the soft skin of Hongbin’s thigh. Hongbin groaned and rolled his eyes.   
"Never mind, I'm going soft as we speak."  
"Oh no you don't!" Ken gasped before sinking back down on Hongbin's cock in one go. Hongbin moaned and braced himself against the wall, his hips kicking forward, eager to bury himself in Ken's throat. "Fuck, now I'm really close."  
Ken hummed and pressed impossibly closer. He felt Hongbin start to seize up and the younger man desperately tapped on his shoulder. Ken pulled back and let his eyes flutter shut, mouth open and waiting.  
A litany of curses fell from Hongbin’s lips as the first spurt of his release fell across the high bridge of Ken's nose and cheek. More landed across the pillowy lips, dripped down his chin.   
When he was finally drained Hongbin sagged back against the wall, feeling like he could fall over at any moment. He panted hard as he looked down at Ken, still on his knees before him.  
Ken cracked open one eye and smiled up at him. It was a dazzling smile that made him look handsome even under all the cum splattered on his face.  
"Not a single drop in my mouth? You have terrible aim, babe."

 

 


End file.
